Must Be
by FabaFey
Summary: It's a CainDG story. No idea where it came from, but I will be adding more depending on the reviews. Rated M to be safe... might actualy really earn it later on.
1. Dreaming

**AN****: The plot bunnies did it! I don't own Tin Man or the characters. What do you think... should I continue?... Oh and watch out for that cliff, Kids. :)**

She was dreaming. She had to be. Kissing was something DG had a little bit of experience with. She'd kissed plenty of guys before. And it hadn't felt like this. Especially when he moved the kissing down her neck, right above her shoulder. That would be when she made a noise that was a lot more like a mewing kitten than anything else, and practically melted into his arms.

Her back hit the wall behind her pretty hard.

When did that happen?, she wondered. She vaguely remembered being in the middle of her room, arguing like hell, screaming at each other (over her wardrobe of all things), and this look had settled on his face. He looked mad enough to punch her. But then his lips had come crashing into hers instead.

She was pinned to the wall, his hands were ghosting all over, making more extremely un-DG like kittenish noises come out of her; her nails digging into his shoulders. She was gasping and dizzy and didn't exactly know when it had happened but it was way too hot in there and she was shivering.

This wasn't fair, she decided, him doing all the kissing and the touching. While he was slightly distracted by trying to get her tee shirt to lift just a little more, she dotted kisses along his jaw. Bringing his face back up to hers, she smiled and kissed him back, more so than before because he'd caught her off guard. He was starting to hesitate now just a little. She kid of missed the pissed off kissing. So she nibbled on his bottom lip when he went to pull away from her. Not so much nibbled as bit down on, she'd later admit.

He made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and an outright growl. And it was back to the pissed off kissing. But she pushed him back until his knees hit her bed and they tumbled down into the covers.

Now they both had hands going everywhere, her shirt was somewhere across the room; having been thrown off on the way to the bed. Her skirt (which had started the argument in the first place) was getting very close to not mattering anymore it was riding up so much, when he pushed away from her.

"Wyatt... what's wrong?"

"No." he all but grunted and stalked out of her bedroom. She flinched when she heard the door to her outer living room slam.

**AN: What do you think? Would you like some more? See the pretty blue button down there? Review Love!**


	2. Denial

She didn't feel like talking at all. But unfortunately she had an older sister. And that sort of meant that she had to talk. Well not had too... so much as felt like she had to. Plus she was crying. So Az wouldn't go away until she talked.

"So he was angry about your skirt?" he sister asked.

"Yeah... well I guess."

"A skirt?"

"Completely ridiculous I know! I looked cute for once! What's to argue over?"

"It was short. Mother would have been upset."

"I was going to the Other World. Everyone dresses like that there. And it wasn't THAT short."

"DG. It was short." Az scolded.

"Really? You wanna see what they call a micro mini then? Cause it's no where near that short. Mine was a little above my knee." she scoffed and tossed Azkadellia the latest Cosmo that Momster had brought with her, just because she like to spoil DG a little. She flipped open to the fashion spread.

"That barely covers her... "

"Exactly."

"Your's was tasteful compared to that."

"I know."

"He's ridiculous."

"Thank you! Finally you get it!"

"He's in love with you. Oh! I like those shoes!"

DG just stared at her sister.

"He is."

DG blinked and opened her mouth, sure that she was going to ask her sister what the hell she thought she was talking about. Az handed back the magazine, pointing out a pair of Jimmy Choes.

"Cain?"

Az nodded seriously. She'd figured it out ages ago, when DG had demanded that they get a weekend out of every year for an "UnPrincess Fest". She wanted to show Az around her world, a little of Kansas, get to know each other better. The Tin Man had made a very stern face when they'd giggled and tried to hide the fact that they came home rather drunk. Actually they were lucky that jumping into a Travel Storm seemed to have a sobering effect. Otherwise he would have know that they were completely and hopelessly, falling over drunk prior to pushing the button that told Glitch to bring them home.

DG had been better off than Az was, but she still remembered very clearly. DG had been sitting out on the balcony that connected her suit of rooms with her sister's and fallen asleep. Azkadellia watched from her room as Cain knelt by her sister. He placed a soft little kiss on DG's forehead and scooped her up, carrying her back into her room as if she was lighter than air.

"If he loves me then why the hell have a problem with my skirt?" DG muttered.

"Because he didn't want anyone to see you in it."

"That makes no sense!"

"I should say he didn't want anyone _else_ to see you in it." Az shrugged.

"Like he was jealous? That's ridiculous."

"Raw says he gets mad when you danced with Lord Azriel. He still clenches his fist when someone mentions him."

They were pacing around the room together, gesticulating wildly, not having heard the door to the living room open, or the footsteps leading up to the bedroom door.

He watched them pace around and argue. Felt the confusion rolling off of DG. Raw knew though. She was fighting to figure it out and deny it at the same time. DG was in love with Cain. She stopped mid loop (they'd been chasing each other in circles around her chaise).

Amazement and wonder were clear on her face.

"Fuck. You're right." she blinked, "He's... I'm... love."

"Would you care to go back and see if you can't form an actual sentence with that one, Deeg?"

"Cain is in love with me."

She turned and ran out of the room, flying past Raw.


	3. Crazy

**AN: Sorry to take so long, Kids. MY computer decided to try and eat the Internet and I had to have my brother fix it. I think I owe him my first born child now, seeing as he thought to save my stories and music files, while he fixed my computer for me. Cain's point of view in this one by the way... might switch back and forth now and then.**

DG avoided talking to him at all costs. He hated that. Hated himself at the moment. Why had he kissed her? She was right. He had no right to say what she could and couldn't wear.

But those long legs in that skirt had stirred up feelings that he'd been trying to fight. Lots of them. But how was he supposed to explain that to her? Easy. Next best thing was to tell her she just couldn't wear it.

The statement had been initially ignored. She'd spun in front of the mirror and made her way over to her closet to look for shoes. Her ignoring him hadn't really been a problem. Anytime he said something that she didn't particularly like, she'd try and pretend not to hear him. So he swallowed (thinking the thoughts that skirt and the legs in it made his mouth run dry) and tried again.

This time she'd muttered something to herself.

"You are really a Princess. You know that right?" Cain asked.

"And they get to decide what they wear, when they headed back to the Other Side." she shrugged, "Besides. Running for my life was apparently a killer work out. Why not show it off?"

"Because."

"Because is the start of a reason. Not the entire thing. You should try adding more words." she giggled

He'd smiled then. It had sounded backwards to both their ears. Usually it was the other way, her trying to reason something that was silly and him talking sense.

It was when she popped up from the pile that was her closet with her shoes in hand (and a triumphant little Ha!) that he had gotten a little more concerned. She'd probably fall wearing the damned things, knowing the usual drunkenness that accompanied Non Princess Weekends. That was his main concern he thought. And kept right on telling himself that.

"DG, you can't go dressed like that!" he'd snapped.

And that had startled her.

"Says who?!"

"You just can't!"

"Why do you even care?! You won't be there!"

Gods she was pretty when she was mad, even if she was mad at him. Mentally slapping himself he tried to remember that he shouldn't be thinking things like that. Princesses did not take up with Tin Men. But those ocean blue eyes were glaring daggers at him and it made his pulse pound in his ears. He took a step back to keep away from her (just to be safe). The thoughts had turned a little more dangerous now, wanting to see how her legs might look without the skirt. He couldn't breath.

"You can't go walking around looking like that. You're a princess!"

"Yeah sorta means I can do what I want." she'd shrugged "Like wear a skirt that's not even that short!"

"You can't...You have reputation to think of!"

"It's a fucking skirt, Cain! Why does it matter? No one from the OZ will see me in it besides you and AZ and Glitch!"

She stepped forward every time Cain tried to back away, she'd shoved him back once. Not hard or anything, just slapped the palm of her hand into his shoulder. The contact had jolted him internally. Since when had her touching him make his blood catch on fire like that?

Something in his brain had snapped and that stupid part had won the argument, taking her face in his hands and kissing her soundly. Her arms snaked around his neck. This wasn't right. She was supposed to push him away. Her back hit the wall and she was pressed up against him.

Everything about her was sweet and warm; those little noises she made were driving him crazy. His hands apparently had a brain all their own. Because he was sure that he told them he should be pushing away. But one was tangled in her hair, the other sliding down her arm, then under the hem of her shirt. He marveled at how soft her skin felt, sliding his hands up her rib cage just a little, when she brought her hands up to his face.

She'd kissed him then, nearly doing him in with that bite. The bed came up behind him faster than he expected and the tumbled into it. They weren't going to stop if he didn't do something quick. Trouble was he really didn't want to stop. And when he had... the hurt in her eyes nearly made him go right back into her arms.

**AN: Sort of blunt I know but it poped into my head this way and there you have it.**

**As always ... reviews love. You love me?**


End file.
